Another Chance
by Ails
Summary: I was given another chance to change my fate of eternal soltitude. I accept it without full knowledge of the what is at stake. I just hope I made the right choice... [Minako romance story: based on the manga].


**Another Chance: An Opportunity**

_'Another chance makes the temptation to selfishness luring.'_

_It's ironic how the reincarnation of the goddess of love still remains single._ A sigh escape my lips at the thought. That detail surely won't cheer me up. I fiddled with my mirror, before holding up to view my reflection.

My lengthy light sun-colored haired reflected the sun's radiance trespassing through the large glass windows of the café, a red bow still present despite long years of use. Blemishes are invisible on my skin and my round dominant blue eyes exerted my youth. I took note of the paleness of my shapely lips and reached for my purse. I managed to find my favorite cherry pink lip gloss beneath the dozens of cosmetics inside.

_Am I ugly?_ I absent mindedly assisted the lipstick to glide on my lips. _Am I fat? Don't my clothes match? Don't my…_

_There I am it again, questioning my appearance._ _Questioning will not change it… only just make you realize what you don't want to find out…_

I looked outside the thin, transparent border between the busy street and I. Couples there and couples here… I couldn't help but frown. A frown not caused by the countless couples I have witness getting affection with each other but by the blurry reflection of the window that revealed much more than a mirror could.

I looked miserable. The make-up, flashy clothes… it make me looked hopeless. My eyes cast downwards to the tiled floor. _I'm so cheap._

My desperation came from envy, envy of my friends having someone or something that they can call theirs. Usagi has Mamoru, Rei has Chad, Ami has her studies and Makoto has her hobbies. And I? All I have are foolish dreams that I desperately try to fulfill despite knowing it's unattainable.

_What have ever gave me the idea that I can be a teen idol…? _I pause to think, closing my eyes at the process._ Optimism… too much of it… _I rested my head with my hand, staring lazily at the caramel colored wall meters from me. My ears clearly caught the sweet words of affection of a man wooing a shy, female introvert.

I compared myself to her. I was bold with my feelings, not afraid of rejection. _Maybe because you have been rejected too many times… either by his feelings or by your fate…_I snorted to myself.

_I guess I possess too much optimism for my own good. _I contemplated, forcing a smile. I was trying to make this failure a joke, like I do with all the others. But I couldn't fool myself. I am desperate. Desperate to be loved…

"Minako-san?" A soothing voice called. I looked up to the source and found Setsuna standing in front of me. She carried her pale yellow jacket at one arm and her brown leathered case on the other.

I have heard about her success in fashion designing, but I am unaware of the details. She is a mystery and I believe she wishes it to remain that way. Maybe it is her way of avoiding certain fears.

"Setsuna-san so you want to join me?" I motioned her to sit and observed her as she did. Her hair silkily slide passed her shoulders as she bent her tanned skin radiant without foundation and her neatly pressed business attire that made a look of profession. I found myself envious once again, gaping at her beauty.

"Is there something troubling you? You appear dazy…" She asked sincerely. I quickly regain my composure, faking a smile while I replied. "No there, isn't! Ha Ha! I always doze off … I guess I got the habit from Usagi." I gave out the best laugh I could, but I knew it wasn't working because of a raised eyebrow I received.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with your appearance." The designer comforted knowingly. "If you desire for another chance, you should have requested for it." Her slender finger twirled around her mossy green hair.

I was confused. _What does she mean by that?_ "I don't understand. What do you mean?" I straightened my position in the cushioned seat, anticipating her answer.

"I am the guardian of time and possess the capability to manipulate death. I could resurrect him. He could be of another status and you could be in another situation." Her reply enveloped pity. A pity I could not decipher.

_What! Is she serious? _"Come again…?"

She chuckled. "I mean what I say."

I was utterly shocked. Revive? Who was she referring to? Why is she offering this? How is… Questions consumed my mind, paralyzing my whole body. Ask Minako, ask anything…."Who?" was all I managed to say.

Her eyes transfix at me teasingly, "I believe you perfectly know who I am referring to…" She paused for suspense. "…your Adonis."

_Is this some sort of joke_? I wanted to be angry, but I couldn't, I was too perplexed with the discussion to be so. "Wha… Why?" I need to be enlightened.

"Pity." She simple stated averting her gaze.

I predicted that would be her reason, I just wanted confirmation._ I really am miserable. Even my friends find me so._ It made me angry.

I furrowed my brows as near as I could. Anger is undeniably written in my face. "Why do you hold such pity against me!" I venomously spat. "Don't take me for a fool Setsuna-san! I perfectly capable fine in my current condition and certainly do not need your help nor your"

"Because Usagi-hime asked me to…" she interrupted. I fell silent. Usagi!

"Moreover, I do not wish to see others suffering from the same fate as I." She continued, resting both arms neatly on top of the coffee table. A business-like façade dominated her features. "The fate of being alone… it loathsome…" she quickly looked away at the last two words, before returning her gaze. "…it's the reason I agreed to the idea."

"In other words, it's the reason you are here." I stoically implied. She nodded. I wanted to constrain myself but the fact that everybody is feeling sorry for me is getting on my nerves. I needed to get away from the moment… from the topic.

I cleared my throat, for my concluding speech "Well then, since you have the power to change fate, why don't you waste your time to change your own." Abruptly I stood up, taking my leave. "You mentioned it yourself, you are as miserable as I am. Try pitying yourself first before you pity others that way you won't be a hypocrite of your own words." I turned away, but halted at the call of her voice. "Minako-san"

I glance over my shoulder to see that she is already standing. "I didn't ask you accept it, but to consider it." She clarified. She is pleading, pleading me to accept the offer.

Fighting off the idea of storming out, I muttered a soft apology for my rudeness. "I'll think about it." I slowly headed for the door to keep my poise. I wouldn't want people looking at us like we are acting out some drama show.

"I'll be waiting at the central plaza if ever." I faintly heard her announce, but clear enough to understand.

"I'll think about it… I'll think about it…"

It had been three hours since the Setsuna-san bargained with me.

I took the time to aimlessly wonder the park to ease myself. I took the time off from work. _I am lucky that Kaito-san postponed the shoot. _The idea of envying the girls I make-up will just make my mood worse.

Spotting a bench, I laxly leaned myself to its wooden support having a clear view of the mid-afternoon sky. Nature's orchestra playing in rhythmic harmony… chilly breeze teasing my skin, the intoxicating scent of the damp grass… _Relaxing…_

I was unaware of the ball hurling towards my direction. THUMP _Owww__…_

I vigorously rubbed my head to relieve the mild pain and dizziness. It is times like this I am grateful I was a ball magnet during my varsity years. "Who the hell did that!" I screamed, indicating my zap to reality.

I look down to see a young boy, staring awfully guilty at me with his dark childish eyes. His hair was of the shade of midnight, cut into even centimeters. "I'm sorry onee-san, I didn't mean, I just…" he apologized, his small pale hands shaking nervously.

My irritation quickly vanished, upon realizing my harsh behavior. I smiled brightly, the first honest smile of the day. "Ha ha! I fooled you! I was just kidding!" I laughed as I picked up the red ball that hit me. "Here."

He looked at me with confusion. Then, return my gesture with the same. "Thank you, onee-san!" Quickly he grabbed the ball and left. His short legs clumsily putting up the pace, tripping occasionally on his untied shoelaces, I laughed quietly at the sight. _He is so cute!_

I paused amusing myself after he was out of sight. I was alone… again. I looked up to see the brilliant tangerine color of the sky, realizing the time. The place was deserted. I am really alone… _and tired of it._

'The fate of being alone… it's loathsome…'

_Setsuna-san's__ words are haunting me._ I feel to the stony cemented sidewalk, cradling my slender body for comfort. _I can't accept such an offer, I more important thing stop uphold. _I closed my eyes in reminder of **his** words.

'You value things more important than love…'

I hugged myself tighter. _That is the reason that wills me not to accept… I chose responsibilities over my own happiness…but **he**…**he **chose love._

'You may not be famous, but you still have a life…'

My eyes shot open upon a realization. _I was given a chance to be with him, but I forsaken it._

'If I could change my fate, we could have fallen in love…'

_You tried, you tried Ace… but I resisted._ Tears streamed down. _I didn't know. _My body started shaking violently. _I'm sorry…_

I waited for my eyes to wear itself from crying. There is still hope… another chance…

_Normally, people can only travel one road… _Pacing my hands on the ground for support, I stood up. I glanced at diverse road before. One heading to my apartment, the other to the central plaza…

_Fortunately, I am given the opportunity to travel both. _I still have a chance… another chance… and I think it is only normal to be selfish. Since, 'another chance' makes anyone selfish.

_Central plaza is not far and I believe Setsuna-san is waitig._

The sun was about to retire when I arrived. There were no people in sight, which wasn't normal for an everyday event. Central plaza is surely filled with dozens of young adults, especially couples. _Is it me or are couples and the word itself intentionally trying to annoy me, especially this morning?_ I sighed. _I really need to remove couple in my mental dictionary._

"I knew you would come…" I quickly recognized her voice. Too powerful, if you ask me… I turned to face her.

She was in a velvet azure dress with complicated silver embroideries at its hem. It is held in place by pearl straps that hang loosely on each blade of the shoulder. It was loose, yet an accent to her tall shapely figure. Her dress extended to the ground, forcing her to drag its tail while she approaches me. "Are you ready?" she frankly asked, holding her staff possessively.

"Before I answer, I want you to explain what I wish and need to know." She oddly looked at me. "I believe I told you everything you need to know…"

My lips pressed against each other, forming a straight line. "You know what I mean… " I folded my arms against my chest. "But for clarity, I shall enumerate, but you must corporate." I knew I sound too demanding and interrogating to her. But I need to… I must be aware of everything that is in hand. I need to be in control.

She nodded approvingly. "Proceed."

"I ask you earlier this question, but was not given a satisfactory answer." I pause, allowing her to retrieve the discussion we had in the café. "Why did you agree to Usagi's request?" I need not to know Usagi's reason because I know she was just concern for my welfare. But what bewildered me is why she agreed with the moon princess. She is a dedicated time guardian and soldier. In addition to that, she and I aren't even close friends.

"Because I pity myself…" came her soft reply. "I am not capable of escaping my sadness, but capable of granting freedom to others with the same situation." She took another step forward was standing a meter away from me. "I know how you feel… and I don't want to witness others going on with their fate that is the same as mine."

For a moment, I saw a child in her. The strong, mysterious woman is just a child. "Seeing others enveloped in eternal loneliness, aggravates my pity I hold for myself." She continued. "I am not doing this for you, or for Usagi-hime, but for myself."

She looked to the main source of light in the night. "In reality, people only care about themselves. All the choices they make, all the events that take place are what they want. They cover it up with other reasons, because they are afraid to admit their selfish objectives." She cast a side glance towards me. "Our princess' request and my story of pity is my cover up, I want to forget about my desolated fate. I want to be redeemed from this fate."

I understood now. "What is at stake?"

"Everything." The time guardian regained her serious image. "It is nature's law, if one element changes, everything will follow." She pointed her staff towards me.

"Your Adonis shall once again be reborn, yet temporarily unaware of his past." I watched her gracefully twirl her silver staff like a baton. "You will see him tonight, but will not be able to interact with him yet. Rest assured, you will meet him soon."

I was silent, trying to process all the information disintegrated to me. "Minako-san…"

"Huh?" I look at her with confusion and irritation of ruining my concentration. "Promise me one thing…"

"When you believe that this change I am offering you at its steady course, I want to know the details of the result." Her voice was steady. "I want to prove myself something…"

I wasn't sure what to say. Her request, sounded like this was an experiment, and I was the guinea pig. But words, escaped my mouth without my knowledge. "I will…"

At the last syllable of my response, she rapidly increased the motion of her staff. It made an illusion of a solid sphere covering her body. I watched with amazement, at the speed and coordination of her movement.

Everything happened so fast. A bright flash of white light filled my surrounds as she slowly faded from my vision. For a mere moment, I caught sight of a man. A man with illuminating silver hair, pale skin, lean frame and… eyes with a deep cerulean tint… _Ace…_

I wanted to hold him, at least touch him. Trying with my best effort to reach for his face… but darkness loomed over me, preventing me, controlling me, and leading me to a dark abyss.

My eyes shot open, and my body jolted up. "It was just a dream… all a dream…" I repeated to myself, rubbing my eyes at the process.

My vision cleared, and scanned the area. '_Central plaza!__ Could it be…'_

I examined my clothes to confirm the idea formulating in my head. _Macarena, pink blouse, boots, pink stockings…_ All the same from yesterday…

"So it was real…"

A/N:

v I hope you enjoyed it. I would like to clarify that there isn't going to be any yuri content in this fanfic.

v I am not sure of Setsuna's romance in the original manga, can anyone please begs tell me about love life. L

v Comments and suggestions are welcomed! As well as appreciated! J


End file.
